1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a vehicle data recording device having a housing that can be mounted in a motor vehicle.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
Vehicle data recording devices are, for example, tachographs. A vehicle data recording device can be embodied as an installation device installed, for example, in a dashboard or a cockpit of a motor vehicle and in which all the operator control elements and display elements as well as possibly necessary device openings, for example a refilling opening for printing material for a printing device or a chip card insertion opening are arranged on a housing front side.
A disadvantage of such a vehicle data recording device is that for its installation it is generally necessary to provide a specific installation space, usually referred to as an installation shaft, in the dashboard or the cockpit of the motor vehicle. As a result, the vehicle data recording device cannot always be installed in a flexible way and cannot always be retrofitted. Furthermore it may be the case that an installation shaft present in the motor vehicle is already occupied by another device and is no longer available for the installation of the vehicle data recording device.